I Don't Like Your Girlfriend!
by xXKiba'sxDreamerxGirlXx
Summary: Naruto's with Ino, and Sasuke's with Karin. What could possibly go wrong? For Hinata and Sakura, a lot. What do they do? They sing what they feel about their girlfriends. AU


A/N: I decided to little one-shot. I just felt like it. And I was watching "A Walk to Remember", so I'm gonna write a love one-shot. Then after that, I decided to look up Avril Lavigne songs on iTunes. So here, for your viewing pleasure, a SasuSaku/NaruHina! But, it's more of a SasuSaku. Yayness! And I'm not stopping my "Konoha School of the Arts" for a long while.

Warning: Some Ino bashing, but I like her. I don't LOVE her, but I don't hate her. And Karin bashing. I HATE HER! I'm sorry if you do like her. And some bad language. Oh! And Sasuke may be a _little_ bit OOC in this one. I just don't want him to be all I-don't-give-a-crap-about-life.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. It sucks, but I don't own it. Nor do I own the song _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

I Don't Like Your Girlfriend!

Sakura sat with her best friend, Hinata, at the local coffee house. They were working on their homework, and of course, drinking coffee. Sakura, an art major at Konoha College, looked at a painting in her text book. It was of a man and woman, walking together in an autumn park setting, hand in hand. With this, Sakura sighed.

Sakura didn't care what people thought of her, or her sense of dress. She didn't care that she and Hinata were the only punk rockers at their huge university. But they each only had one person who they _did _care of his opinion.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. The said girl looked up from her marine biology text book. "Why are we the only people at school who don't have boyfriends. I mean, we're almost 21, and I'd think we'd be attached by now."

"I honestly don't know. But I heard Naruto's started going out with Ino." she said, Hinata squeezed her hand in rage, then the pencil in her hand snapped. Hinata had a raging crush on Naruto ever since the second grade, and Ino knew it. And she couldn't believe she would stoop that low. But, then again, she could. They both had an undying hatred of Ino Yamanaka.

"I still can't believe we were ever friends with that bitch." Sakura said, once again, confirming that hatred.

And they were once all best friends... well, up until the ninth grade. It was the first day of school, and they walked into the school, happy that they were the best of friends. Then by the second week, they were mortal enemies.

Hinata & Sakura vs. Ino: World War III.

On the first day of school, they walked past a poster that said cheerleading tryouts. And they all agreed, well, Ino kind of forced them into it. And before they set foot into that gym, they made a pact. A pact that said that if one made the cut, and the others didn't, they stay the truest of friends.

Their pact stayed together when Ino was the only one in their trio who made it… for the first three days. Ino started acting like the stereotypical cheerleader. She only had lunch with cheerleaders. She only talked to cheerleaders. Hell, she started dressing like the cheerleaders! Preppy plaid skirts, tight t-shirts that threatened to rip every time she moved her torso. The whole nine yards.

Then to make it worse, she had started to back stab her once best friends. She'd tell the other cheerleaders untrue stuff about them, like how Hinata still slept with a little Mickey Mouse night light. Or, how Sakura couldn't walk two houses past hers because her parents were worried that she'd be doing _things_ with the other guys on the street. Or, how neither of them shaved their legs.

That made them furious. They coped with it, and met some new people. And they all became friends. The clique they went with were the so-called "emos".

They weren't emo, they just wore a lot of black, who also liked to listen to heavy metal music. Then before they knew it, Sasuke and Naruto joined them.

"And Sasuke's going out with that whore. You know, Karin." she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't see why he chose her."

"He's probably getting paid." Hinata said, adding a little titter. They sat in silence for a second, until Hinata spoke again. "We need to save them."

"Yes, yes, we do." Sakura agreed. (A/N: Haha! Phineas and Ferb reference)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After much long and hard practice, Sakura and Hinata were ready. It took 7 months of agonizing rehearsal, phone calls, and trying not to kill Karin and Ino.

They gave tickets to Sasuke, Naruto and reluctantly Karin and Ino. They walked out onto the stage, gave each other a quick nod. They took a deep breath, and they began to sing.

Sakura: _Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you. I could be your girlfriend._

Hinata:_ Hey, hey, you, you. I know that you like me. No way, no way. No it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you. I want to be your girlfriend._

Sakura: _You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess. I can tell you like me, too. And you know I'm right._

_She's like so whatever._

Hinata: _You can do so much better._

Karin and Ino's jaws dropped to the floor when they heard the last couple of lines. They knew that they wrote this song to _their _boyfriends.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Karin grabbed his arm. He looked down at her with menacing eyes. "Do you think we can leave? This is _so_ boring." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Naru-cakes! Let's blow this ice cream stand." Ino chimed in.

Sakura: _I think we should get together now._

Hinata: _And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Both: _Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend._

Hinata: _No way, no way._

Sakura: _I think you need a new one._

Both: _Hey, hey, you, you._

Hinata: _I could be your girlfriend._

"N-Naru-cakes?" Naruto looked down at her, she was looking up at him endearingly. He tried to hide the disgusted look on his face. He was only dating to her to make Hinata jealous. It was apparently working.

Both: _Hey, hey, you, you._

Sakura: _I know that you like me._

Both: _No way, no way._

Hinata: _No it's not a secret._

Both: _Hey, hey, you, you. I want to be your girlfriend._

Karin was unsuccessfully pulling Sasuke to the nearest exit. He just snatched his arm away from her, she looked up at him in shock. He replied with a "Hn." (Translation: Get the hell away from me.")

Hinata picked up a mic, and jumped offstage. She made her way to where Ino was relentlessly tugging Naruto as well. Naruto heard a voice behind him, and a million set of eyes on him. He turned around to see Hinata singing to him.

Hinata: _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._

And it was true, Naruto was staring at her with love in his eyes.

Hinata: _And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time, again and again._

Sakura: _*in background* And again and again and again and again._

Hinata: _So come over here and tell me what I want to hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend *points to Ino* disappear!_

Ino screamed and slammed her foot on the ground and ran off, a crowd of people laughing as she fled. Once she was gone, Hinata continued.

Hinata: _I don't want hear you say her name ever again. _

Naruto meekly nodded his head. He never wanted to say her name in the first place. And what the fudge was with the Naru-cakes?

Sakura: _She's like so whatever._

Hinata: _You can do so much better._

Sakura: _I think we should get together now._

Hinata: _And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you. I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you. I know that you like me. No way, no way. No, it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you. I want to be your girlfriend._

Now, it was Sakura's turn. She will go up to Sasuke, and then sing her heart to him. Well, not technically her heart, what will truly happen in the next few seconds.

In the same way Hinata did, Sakura jumped off the stage and went to where Sasuke was.

Sakura: _Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid *Slaps Sasuke in the back of the head.* What the hell were you thinking?_

Hinata: _Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? SHE'S SO STUPID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_

Both: _Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you. I could be your girlfriend. (No way, no way). _

_Hey, hey, you, you. I know that you like me. No way, no way. No, it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you. I want to be your girlfriend. (No way, no way). Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. Think you need a new one._

Hinata: _Hey, hey, you, you. I could be your girlfriend. (No way, no way). Hey, hey, you, you. I know that you like me._

Sakura: _No way, no way. No it's not a secret._

Karin screamed, at the top of her lungs. And the band stopped playing the music. Everyone around them looked at her like she was a freak.

"Jesus! You aren't taking Sasuke away from me! You wanna know why?" Karin screamed at Sakura. Sakura was beaming with confidence, what could happen that Sasuke would chose Karin over her. Karin protectively wrapped her hands around Sasuke's arm. "Because…" Karin held up the ring finger on her left hand. On her snake-like finger, was a diamond ring. Not just any diamond ring. An _engagement_ ring. And, man, that was huge rock.

No. Fucking. Way.

Sasuke just got wide eyes. And before Sakura could notice the most amount of emotion Sasuke has ever shown, she fled the scene. Hinata saw her and tried to chase after her, but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll talk to her. And by the way…" he turned to Karin. "Karin?"

Karin nodded her head. Hoping that he was thinking what she was thinking. But it wasn't.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" he asked her.

"Out of those little vending thingies. Those things have some good merchandise, well fake stuff, anyways." Karin sighed. She thought that Sasuke was going to actually propose to her.

Sasuke just scoffed at her and ran off to find Sakura. Hinata sighed, and Naruto patted her back. She blushed, the adrenaline rush was gone, as was her sudden found confidence, and she fainted.

"Ah! Hinata! Oh, my god!" Naruto watched her fall to the floor. He knelt down and began to shake her violently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He jumped into his corvette, and drove off. He drove around Konoha for at least 3 hours before finding her in a rural area. It was around one o'clock when Sasuke finally found Sakura. She was crying, lying on a park bench.

Sasuke crept up behind her, not even trying to scare her. He shook her gently, and she drew her fist back.

She hit him right in the nose. She didn't realize it was him until after he made a dull thud on the grassy area.

"Sasuke! Oh, my God, I'm so sor-" She got up and ran to his side. Then she realized what happened earlier, she turned around.

"Sakura, Karin just went out and bought a fake ring. I never proposed or anything!" Sasuke said, holding his nose, which made his voice sound a little weird.

Sakura slightly turned her head to him, giving him a death glare, one scary enough to make THE great Sasuke Uchiha cringe in fear. She returned to her silent treatment, and started to walk home. Sasuke tried to follow her.

"Sakura! Just listen to me!" he said, still holding his nose, trying to get her to stop.

"What?" she said, finally stopping.

"I love you, not her." he pulled his fingers from his nose, trying to get her to see that he truly did.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You're just saying that so I don't kill you." She continued her trek to wherever.

"No, that's not true!" he said, standing in front of her.

Sasuke's impulses where growing stronger, and soon enough, they took over his body. He kissed her full on the lips. Sakura stared at his closed eyes, confused at what just happened. (A/N: Gah, Sakura! I just did you a favor and got you your guy! You so owe me…)

And the next thing she knew, she was returning the kiss. Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss, whereas he was needing oxygen.

"Okay, I believe you…" Sakura smiled goofily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata woke up to a bright light in her eyes. She slowly sat up, and felt around her. She was lying on a bed, with orange sheets. She heard a noise, it sounded like someone was cooking, so she kicked her legs over the edge of the bed. She stretched out her arms, and felt a thick piece of cloth on her arms.

She remembered that she was only wearing her Slipknot tee before she fainted, not a thick jacket. She smelled the jacket, and knew the smell. It was Naruto's, the one that he was wearing to the concert.

She walked out the door, to wear the scent of burning ramen was coming from. She walked in seeing Naruto with the fire extinguisher, blowing the foam onto the pot of ramen on fire. He heard a giggle behind him, and turned around.

"Oh… hey, Hinata… how you doing?" he scratched the back of his head. She smiled.

"You could've made instant ramen." she suggested. He let his head drop in shame. How could he have forgotten the instant ramen. "It's okay." she said once she saw him disheartened.

"Well, I was trying to make you a homemade meal. Then I accidentally hit the little nob thingie, and then it caught on fire." he said, smiling his foxy grin.

She peck his lips, and this time, it was his turn falling over.

"Okay, that went well." Hinata said to no one in particular.

She knelt to his side, and shook him. When he showed no signs of waking up, she awoke him with another kiss.

When he shot up, they bonked foreheads. "Ow!" they screamed in unison. "Sorry, Hinata!" he screamed, he left an instant bruise on her head.

"It's okay." she assured him. She kissed his cheek and got up.

"Wait." he stopped her from going home. She turned around and saw him get up. "Why did you kiss me before?"

"It was a 'Thanks for trying' kiss." she said to him, cheeks turning a light pink.

* * *

A/N: Aaand, that was my one-shot! I might do an epilogue for them if I get at least 5 reviews. So… R&R! Peace!

Sakura: Awwww! Sasuke was so KAWAII!

Sasuke: Why did you make me like that?

Me: Because I think you'd have a bigger fan base if you were more sweet, goofy, and caring. Kind of like Naruto, but a whole lot less. I mean, let's face it, Naruto can change almost anybody, and he is so cute!

Hinata: Back off, sista!

Me: 1. I didn't mean it that way. 2. I like Kiba the most.

Kiba: *Oblivious to the Conversation* What?


End file.
